Arthur's Magic Touch
by FreyInWonderland
Summary: Small drabbles about some un-seen moments between Merlin and Arthur :)
1. Chapter 1: Broken

I opened my eyes when I felt the left side of my bed sink. Beside me, I saw a hazy figure. My eyes took time to adjust to the dim light, and when they did, I sat up, startled. My manservant sat before me, his face bruised and his nose broken. The boy shivered, and I reached out my hand, only to retract it when the boy turned to look at me with shocked eyes.

'Arthur?' he whispered, his voice shaking. I leaned forward, concern clear in my eyes.

'Who did this to you?' I asked, my voice steady. Merlin rushed to his feet, and I followed. I gripped him by the arm and turned him around.

'Merlin!' The boy collapsed in a fit of sobs, and I knelt before him. He covered his face with his hands and turned away, and I lifted my hand and placed it gently on his shoulder. Merlin's hands dropped to the floor, and he turned, falling into me and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I stilled, shocked, the sudden contact unexpected. After a moment, though, I relaxed and returned the hug, wrapping one arm around Merlin's shoulders and moving the other up to rest in his mess of black hair. My eyes closed, and I breathed in the small of my servant, rocking his trembling body in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday

The snow was almost seven inches thick. Merlin walked through the market, herbs in hand, and try as he might he could not keep the smile off his face. It was his birthday. His 21st, actually, which was apparently a big deal. To everyone but Arthur, of course. The moody prince had landed him with a ton of jobs; cleaning his armour, washing his clothes, polishing the boots of every knight in Camelot.

As Merlin walked along the path that lead to the castle, when out of nowhere, a sharp, cold pain ran through his head, and he fell to the ground. Laughter echoed behind him, as did the sound of scurrying footsteps. Merlin heard a strange ringing in his ears, and lifted a hand to his throbbing head. Pulling it away, he was shocked to find a sliver of blood on his hand.

'Merlin!' A worried voice called, from somewhere near. Merlin scrambled to his knees just as a worried Arthur knelt beside him, hand on his shoulder.

'Are you alright?' Merlin looked up at him and beamed his usual smile.

'Of course, perfectly fine sire.' Merlin got to his feet. He balanced for a moment, before falling backwards. Arthur instinctively reached out, his arm slipping around Merlin's waist.

'Idiot.' Merlin heard Arthur grumble, as he led him into the castle.

Leading him over to his bed, Arthur gently pushed on Merlin's shoulders, and the man sat.

'What hit me?' Merlin asked, shyly. Arthur chuckled.

'The knights have been aiming snowballs at people's heads all morning,' Merlin bowed his head, embarrassed. 'One of them had the bright idea to add stones to the mix.'

'Oh?' Merlin huffed, lifting his head as Arthur walked over to him, a bowl of water and a rag in his hand.

'Sit still.' Arthur ordered, lifting Merlin's chin. He lifted the damp rag to Merlin's forehead, gently dabbing at the blood surrounding the cut, and the faint line of red that lead from it to the tip of Merlin's nose. Merlin couldn't help but giggle when the cool rag reached his nose, and Arthur's eyebrows knitted together, a small smile on his lips. He took his time, gently wiping the cut and inspecting it to make sure no gravel was lodged inside. Merlin had never seen him so gentle, and to be honest it came as a bit of a surprise when the king ran his thumb gently across his cheek, wiping away a stray drop of water that had rolled down from his forehead.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Arthur asked, a tone of worry in his voice. Merlin nodded.

'Yeah, just… a little dizzy.' Arthur dropped his hand and frowned.

'How dizzy?' he asked. Merlin ruffled his hair, a look of confusion on his face.

'For god sake, Merlin, why didn't you say anything?' Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

'Didn't want to worry you, sire.' Arthur rolled his eyes and looked down at the blood-soaked rag in his hands.

'Don't call me that.' He ordered.

'Uhhhm, alright. What do I call you?' Merlin asked, warily.

'My _name_.' Arthur stated, obviously. Merlin smiled and looked around the room. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but the table had been set, and a feast was laying there, waiting. Merlin looked around to Arthur, who smiled back at him.

'Expecting company?' he asked, eyebrows raised.

'Yeah,' Arthur smiled, getting to his feet. 'You.' Merlin's eyes widened, and he looked at Arthur, shocked.

'Wha- what?' he sputtered. Arthur laughed and took Merlin by the hand, pulling him to his feet and pushing him forward. Merlin stopped in front of the table that held the grand feast, his mouth wide open. Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders and leaned in close.

'You didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you?'

And with those words, Arthur leaned in closer and gently kissed Merlin on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Morning

Neither Merlin nor Arthur spoke as the sun rose on Christmas Morning. The stood, side by side, in utter silence, watching the sun rise, as they had done the year before, and the year before that. In all honesty, it was becoming a bit of a tradition. Merlin shut his eyes and breathed in the fresh December air. By his side, Arthur looked out over the town below. A handful of people were awake and readying their stalls for the day ahead, setting out the meat and the eggs, and the yarn and the wood. Arthur could hardly believe the beauty of it all. This was his town. These were _his _people. And it was Christmas morning.

Arthur turned to the sleepy man that stood next to him.

'It's Christmas!' he declares, cheerfully, the biggest grin on his face. Merlin had no choice but to return it, and he did so happily.

'Yeas, I am aware, Arthur.' He said, turning his head. In the morning sun, Arthur was breathtaking. His lemon-coloured hair shone brightly, turning more white the longer Merlin stared at it. His deep blue eyes became bright blue eyes. The was they sparked, the way they lit up as he smiled. Merlin chewed on his bottom lip.

_There really is no better place than Camelot, _he thought, turning back to the scene below.


	4. Chapter 4: A Horseback Ride for Two

It had all happened so suddenly. Merlin had been riding through the forest, dragging a few feet behind Arthur, when out of nowhere a snake had jumped out of the grass. The horse bucked, and with a yell of surprise, Merlin was thrown to the ground. The horse's whinnying was enough to scare the snake off, and as soon as he saw Merlin lying, face-down on the grass, Arthur trotted over.

'Merlin, this is not the time for messing around,' Arthur chided, mockingly. '_Where_ is your horse?' he asked, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Merlin rolled over onto his back and looked up at Arthur, annoyed.

'I don't know. Sire.' The sire was added with extra annoyance, and Arthur laughed and jumped from his horse. He held out a hand to Merlin, who took it with a childish smile. He was pulled to his feet, and struggled to dust off the gravel from his clothing.

'Come on…' Arthur said, turning and hopping back on his horse. Merlin stood still, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Arthur looked down at him, annoyed.

'Or do you want to _walk_ to Camelot?' he added, forcefully. Reluctantly, Merlin placed a foot in the stirrup and reached up for Arthur's hand. Seated on the horse, Merlin self-consciously placed his hands on Arthur's hips. Arthur turned his head a little to the right, a grin on his face.

'Shut up.' Merlin grumped, gripping a little tighter as the horse started moving.


	5. Chapter 5: Sixth Sense

**Please review :) x**

The man came up behind him, silent and unheard, his rusting sword raised to Merlin's neck. Merlin was oblivious. He stood, anxious, on the edge of the clearing, his eyes fixed on Arthur as he fought yet another armour-clad enemy.

The man was almost upon Merlin, when suddenly Arthur spun around and ripped his dagger from its holder. It flew through the air, towards Merlin's chest, and the servant ducked, wide-eyed, not understanding what was happening. Behind him came a cry of pain, and Merlin turned, his eyes still wide, to see an enemy stood directly behind him, grasping at the dagger that protruded from his unprotected chest, before collapsing to the ground, dead. Merlin turned back to Arthur, the surprise obvious in his gaze, and Arthur smiled before turning back to the fight.


End file.
